Hoa Aloha
by fdawson
Summary: EM PARCERIA COM MANO SMITH. - UMA FIC DE M. SMITH E F. DAWSON


**HOA ALOHA**

Capítulo um

_Por Remus Lupin_

* * *

1977. O ano em que começaremos nosso sétimo ano! E essa ansiedade que não acaba. Faltam dois – apenas dois! – dias para o começo das aulas, por isso toda a ansiedade. Temos que deixar história em Hogwarts! Todos vão se lembrar de nós, e todos que passarem por lá vão ouvir falar dos eternos Marotos!

Sirius, Peter, Smith, Speyer e eu estamos na casa do James. Como a senhora Potter deixou? Simples, James mora em uma mansão. Até podíamos ter um quarto pra cada, mas aí seria exagero. Estamos em dois trios: Sirius, James e eu, e Speyer, Smith e Peter. As meninas virão para cá amanhã, assim iremos todos juntos pra King's Cross.

Agora, estamos andando pelo bairro do James, vendo as outras casas imensas que tem por aqui. Todos são bruxos, e é mais um condomínio fechado do que um bairro. O melhor de tudo é que podemos ser nós mesmos, sem precisar esconder nada.

- Ô Prongs, pra onde a gente está indo mesmo? – perguntou Padfoot.

- A gente só tá andando, seu tonto. – isso foi o Smith, respondendo pelo James.

- Tonto não, seu burro! – ah não, começou.

- Tá bom, parem! Eu não estou com a mínima vontade de ouvir vocês discutirem, então ou calem a boca ou conversem civilizadamente. – e... Não.

Quem disse aquilo NÃO fui eu. Foi o Peter. Peter! Que ladrão de falas, aquele gordo inútil. Ok, ele não é tão inútil assim, porque Sirius e Smith pararam imediatamente de brigar. Boa, Pete!

- Uhm, James, quem das meninas vem amanhã? – perguntou Speyer.

- Lily (é claro!), Marlene, Dorcas e Emmeline. Ah, acho que talvez a Mary venha também. As nossas meninas, como sempre.

Do nada, uma carta caiu nas mãos do Speyer, ele a pegou e olhou pra cima. Era a coruja de sua irmã, Nani. Ela voava sobre nós dando voltas.

- É da Fla. E da Manô, provavelmente. – disse ele. As duas são literalmente inseparáveis, melhores amigas, assim como o Speyer e o Smith são. Têm 16 anos, e por serem irmãs deles, foram apelidadas por nós de Speyerzinha e Smithie.

_"Phil, você não vai acreditar!  
__Acabei de receber uma carta da Sofie e adivinha! Ela disse que vai ter alguma coisa em Beauxbatons, e que Durmstrang e Hogwarts vão pra lá!  
__PHIL! Vamos ver nossas primas! E o Nicholas, lembra dele? Ele estudou comigo...  
__E a Sofie! Ela tá NAMORANDO! E adivinha com quem? O IRMÃO do Nick! Incrível e inesperado, não?  
__Ah, a Manozinha tá mandando um beijão pra vocês.  
__James, a Mackenzie (sua vizinha) vai dar uma festa hoje, sabia? A Mano e eu vamos! Graças a Merlin que eu consegui convencer meu pai...  
__Vocês vão?  
__Beijos,_

– _Fla e Mano."  
_

- FESTA! – gritou Sirius, jogando os braços pra cima e fazendo uma certa dancinha que nos fazia ficar um pouco envergonhados.

- James, você sabia disso? – perguntou Speyer, acenando com a carta.

- Na verdade, não, não sabia. Mas eu soube agora! Vamos voltar lá pra casa, a gente responde a carta delas e perguntamos detalhes. – falou James.

* * *

- James, por que a gente não pergunta se elas querem vir pra cá? – perguntou Peter, quando nós já estávamos de volta, na varanda.

- Perguntar pra quem? – disse James, entendendo nada, como sempre.

- Pra a Smithie e a Speyerzinha! – falou Peter, como se fosse tão óbvio assim.

- Ah não. – disseram os irmãos delas juntos. Claaro.

- Ah sim. – disseram James, Peter, Sirius e eu, juntos. Elas seriam a companhia perfeita para essa festa, já que nossas garotas não estariam lá.

A dupla do contra fungou, mas não disse nada, pelo menos.

_"Smithie e Speyerzinha!  
__Não sabia que a Mackenzie ia dar uma festa...  
__Mas, nós vamos sim. Nunca perderíamos uma festa, ainda mais uma que está praticamente na casa do lado!  
__Ah, se quiserem, podem vir pra cá, e aí a gente vai junto...  
__Nos vemos em pouco tempo, então!_

– _James e os outros."_

* * *

Sirius estava extremamente animado pra festa. Provavelmente vai se esfregar com qualquer uma lá, como uma despedida já que Marlene chegará amanhã.

Nós conhecemos a garota da festa, Emily Mackenzie, uma vez em que estivemos aqui na casa do James, em um feriado que eu não lembro muito bem. Minha memória não é das melhores _mesmo_. De qualquer jeito, lembro que ela era de Beauxbatons, tinha um irmão mais velho e... Só.

Os feriados e férias mais divertidos foram os que passamos aqui, na mansão Potter. Os pais de James são muito simpáticos mesmo, e muito legais também, porque meus pais NUNCA me deixariam levar cinco pessoas pra dormir em casa. Mas isso não entra em questão.

- JAMES! – gritou uma voz de mulher vinda de dentro da casa. – JAMES! DESÇA AQUI! VOCÊ E SEUS AMIGOS!

James fez um sinal para irmos atrás dele, e assim fomos. Assim que passamos pela porta de vidro, encontramos a Speyerzinha, a Smithie e a Emily Mackenzie, sendo escoltadas pela Sra. Potter para a sala de estar.

Smithie e Speyerzinha simplesmente correram em nossa direção como loucas – como se já não fossem – e nos deram um enorme abraço de urso. Sério, às vezes eu acho que a saudade _realmente_ mata. O pior foi quando as duas foram cumprimentar os seus irmãos, elas simplesmente pularam em cima deles, fazendo-os cair. Todo mundo começou a rir, até mesmo eles que estavam sendo esmagados!

Depois de todos se levantarem, decidimos ir para o quarto nos arrumar.

Prongs e Pads apostaram corrida até o banheiro, e nisso quem ganhou foi James, mas se não fosse pela minha maior idade e minha habilidade de aparatar e a incapacidade deles de pensar em coisas, ele teria entrado no banheiro antes. Rindo, gargalhando alto e exageradamente, disse:

- Desculpa idiotas, cheguei primeiro.

* * *

Após termos tomado banho e nos vestirmos, todos arrumadíssimos, de smoking e tudo, decidimos ir até o quarto delas para ver se elas estavam prontas, mas não ouvimos nada. Então fomos até lá em baixo para ver se elas estavam lá.

Speyerzinha, Smithie e Mackenzie estavam todas sentadas no sofá, junto com a mãe de James, conversando e rindo, pelo que parecia. James tinha uma feição perplexa enquanto olhava sua mãe e três amigas rindo, juntas, no sofá, na casa dele.

- Fla?

- Mano?

Foi o que Smith e Speyer disseram, olhando estranho para suas irmãs, enquanto elas sorriam pra eles, e conseqüentemente, para nós também.

- Sim? – as duas retrucaram, juntas. Estavam sentadas uma ao lado da outra, com as pernas cruzadas para o mesmo lado, sacudindo os pés.

Era uma cena engraçada de ver, já que estavam nós seis vestidos a rigor enquanto elas estavam mais do que casuais, de shorts e camiseta. E é claro que tinha a senhora Potter ali no meio, o que deixava tudo ainda mais estranho.

- Er, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Smith, tentando não ser indelicado.

- Conversando, ora! – respondeu a senhora Potter. – Aliás, vocês estão todos uns chuchus!

Todos nós agradecemos super desajeitados e envergonhados, sorrindo.

- Ahm, sim, mas e a festa, Emily? – falei.

- Ah, só começa às nove! Achava que vocês sabiam... – respondeu ela, consultando o relógio. – E ainda são sete! Minha mãe disse pra eu chegar lá as oito, eu ainda tenho uma hora! Ah, Mano e Fla, querem ir comigo?

- Claro! - berrou Smithie, no que Speyerzinha riu. É, elas são normais.

- Ah, Remus! Eu gostei do seu cabelo. – Tudo bem, quem disse isso foi a querida Speyer, sorrindo pra mim, enquanto a senhora Potter, a Mackenzie e a Smith faziam o mesmo.

- Er, obrigado. – eu falei. Provavelmente devo ter ficado vermelho, feito um pimentão.

As quatro que estavam na sala soltaram risinhos, se entreolhando e depois voltando a olhar pra mim. Porque elas têm que fazer esses supostos elogios assim, do nada? É horrível. Não receber elogios, mas recebê-los do nada. Porque eu _sempre_ fico sem graça. Incrível.

Recebi uma cotovelada de Sirius, e quando me virei ele estava sorrindo, pervertido. Só podia ser o Black mesmo.

* * *

Mackenzie, Smithie e Speyerzinha já tinham ido pra casa da Mackenzie, e nós subimos para o quarto do James, onde Sirius e eu estávamos dormindo. O quarto estava uma zona, como sempre. Ainda juntando com as bagunças do Sirius, e as minhas também...

- O que vocês acham que vai ter pra gente ir pra Beauxbatons? – perguntou Smith.

- Não tenho idéia... – disse. – Provavelmente algum evento inter-escolas.

- Bom, eu sei que vou ver minhas primas. E o Visser. – falou o Speyer. E quem é Visser?

- Deve ser algum tipo de evento... - sugeriu James.

- Francesas lindas... - hah, você já sabe quem disse isso.

- Uhm, quem é esse _Visser_? – não deveria ter falado isso. Porque deve parecer que eu estou interessado na irmã do Speyer, sendo que eu não estou! Ai. Tentei disfarçar: – Er, é seu primo?

- Ah, é um menino que estudou com minha irmã no pré, e que se mudou pra França. E pelo jeito, o irmão dele tá namorando a minha prima. – ele respondeu, olhando estranhamente pra mim.

- E porque você queria saber _disso_, Moony? – perguntou Sirius, sorrindo pervertido **de novo**. Merda. Nem preciso dizer que o Speyer continua olhando pra mim daquele jeito, né?

- Curiosidade, Sirius. E você acha que eu não vi você olhando pra Smithie? Você _acha_? – vez do Smith olhar pro Sirius com o olhar que o Speyer olhou pra mim.

- É claro que eu olhei pra ela, assim como eu olho pra você, pra Speyer, pra mãe do James, pra Mackenzie, e pro resto de vocês. Pessoas que eu _não_, repetindo, _não estou interessado_. – até parece, ele é interessado em todo o mundo.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois. – disse James, em tom de 'finalização de conversas'.

E, bom, Sirius ficou quieto e eu também. Não se brinca com James Potter. Principalmente quando ele usa esse tom de voz. Nem arrisquei olhar na direção do Speyer, porque eu _senti_ que ele estava me matando com o olhar.

Sirius também não olhou pro Smith. Ele simplesmente morre de medo dele, porque uma vez, quando a Smithie estava saindo com um menino aí, que já saiu de Hogwarts, e ele a traiu, o Smith deu um soco (!) na barriga do cara, e ele teve que ir pra Madame Pomfrey! Incrível, não?

Pelo menos eu acho que o Speyer nunca fez alguma coisa assim, ele só mata com o olhar mesmo.

Não que eu tenha algo por ela, de qualquer jeito. Eu já tenho a minha garota, ela chega amanhã.

* * *

Agora são nove horas e meia, e nós _ainda_ estamos aqui na casa de James, suados, nojentos e asquerosos, porque Prongs teve a idéia de apostar corrida nos fundos da casa, só que como houve muitos empates, a gente demorou mais que o esperado.

Padfoot e eu estamos esperando o dono da casa sair da porcaria do banheiro. O James parece uma menina. Demora no banho, demora pra se arrumar, é **muito** vaidoso e tal. Jamie, Jamie...

* * *

Passaram mais quinze minutos e _só_ agora que nosso (nem tão) querido amigo saiu do banheiro. Quando ele abriu a porta, pude ver que o espelho estava totalmente embaçado, suas roupas estavam jogadas pelo chão e que ele estava de boxers verdes.

Esperto como sou, corri para o banheiro empurrando James para o lado, de modo que Sirius acabou ficando por último.

* * *

Eu, diferente de Prongs, demorei só oito minutos no banho, porque eu não quero que a água acabe nem nada parecido, e eu não sou nem um pouco exagerado, certo? E também não devemos esquecer o fato de que James Potter é em parte um pouco vaidoso demais.

Depois de ter terminado tudo, saí do banheiro e o Pads veio correndo em direção à porta que nem um desesperado, me empurrando e fazendo com que eu caísse de cara no chão. E é claro que o James começou a rir que nem um maníaco.

É incrível como os meus amigos me apóiam.

* * *

Quando todos estavam prontos, fomos chamar os outros e descemos para dar tchau para a mãe do James. Levou uns belos de uns minutos para acharmos ela, afinal a casa ele é realmente grande. Depois de nos despedirmos, saímos.

Agora aqui estamos nós, andando para a casa da Mackenzie. A casa dela nem é longe, é só a uns dois quarteirões da de Prongs.

- James, falta muito?! – adivinhem quem foi que perguntou? O Peter, aquele preguiçoso.

- Para de reclamar Wormtail, a gente mal começou a andar e você já começa a reclamar! Cara, você é muito preguiçoso _mesmo_. – Padfoot falou (aposta quanto que eles vão começar a brigar?).

- Não me chame de preguiçoso seu retardado! – eu não disse?

- Retardado? Olha quem fala! – retrucou Sirius.

- Retir... – ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois foi interrompido por Prongs.

- Será que vocês não conseguem parar de brigar?

James realmente tem a voz da razão, acho que vou começar a passar meus discursos de postura e tudo o mais para ele, acho que desde 1971 venho fazendo isso, e talvez já tenha sido suficiente da minha parte.

O silêncio caiu sobre nós, de modo que apenas ouvíamos a música da festa, bem alta. A mansão já estava à vista, com várias luzes e todo tipo de iluminação. Garotas, sempre querem aparecer.

- Parece que a festa 'tá bem animada, não? – comentou o Smith.

- Tomara que sim. – torceu James.

Quando já estávamos na frente da casa da Mackenzie, o inteligente do Sirius tocou a campainha, pensando que a Mackenzie ou qualquer outra pessoa ia ouvir. Cara, meu amigo é um _bodiota_ (bobão + idiota). Esse é um 'quase apelido' da Smithie, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Sirius, seu burro! – eu disse. – Como você acha que a Mackenzie vai ouvir a campainha com essa música?!

- Ah é, eu não tinha pensado nisso – disse ele com uma cara de bobo.

- É claro que você não tinha pensado nisso, você nunca pensa! – falou o Speyer, tirando umas risadinhas de todos.

O Sirius olhou para o Speyer com um olhar de censura, mas acabou que nem falou nada.

Quando nós entramos, eu notei que a sua casa estava bem diferente. Eu me lembro da casa dela porque já tinha vindo aqui uma vez.

No primeiro andar, onde estava sendo a festa, havia várias mesas para as pessoas se sentarem, principalmente na sala de estar, onde praticamente todas as mesinhas haviam sido espalhadas. A porta que dava para os fundos era de vidro e bastante grande, e nos jardins havia uma decoração com luzes parecida com a da frente da casa, só que ainda mais estonteante. A pista estava lá, cheia de efeitos de iluminação, com um pequeno palco e mais mesinhas.

Era dentro da casa onde se encontravam o bufê, que tinha todos os tipos de comida – de verdade, desde japonesa e tailandesa até francesa – e o bar, que tenho de admitir, era enorme e parecia que nos chamava. Não sou de beber, sou garoto direito, mas eu dou uns golinhos assim, uma vez ou outra.

Tinha bastante gente na sala. Smith e Speyer passaram os olhos por todos os cantos do lugar, provavelmente procurando suas irmãs.

- Emily! – gritou James, indo na direção de uma porta do lado direito do bufê, onde presumi que era a cozinha.

- James! Vocês vieram! – ela disse, parecendo feliz. Mas aí parei para pensar: como assim "vocês vieram"? Nós falamos com ela tipo assim, praticamente antes de sair! Esse mundo, essas pessoas, eu não entendo mais nada. – Demoraram um pouco, huh?

- Hehehe, é... – olhei para Speyer e Smith, e eles estavam dando um olhar severo a suas irmãs, que estavam uma de cada lado de Mackenzie. As duas só sorriram e soltaram risinhos fracos. Ai, ai.

Foi aí que parei para olhar direito para Emily Mackenzie. Ela estava maravilhosa. Usava um vestido vinho, meio cor de sangue, tinha o cabelo preso em algo estranho, mas que tinha ficado legal, já que o vestido era tomara-que-caia e seus ombros estavam à mostra. Ela estava mais alta então conclui que usava salto, mas ainda assim não chegava à minha altura.

- Você está muito bem. – Speyer elogiou, sorrindo.

- Muito bem? Muito bem uma ova! Você está mesmo uma gata. – Pads disse, tocando no ombro dela. Ela corou e riu, agradecendo.

Olhei ao redor, a festa estava lotando a cada minuto. Era um grande número de rostos desconhecidos, mas eu sabia que deveria conhecer alguém ali no meio de todos.

- Mano! Aquela lá não é a Marcella Forte? – berrou Speyerzinha, apontando para alguém atrás de nós. – Ei, Cella! Cella!

- Flafla, Mano! – berrou alguma menina atrás de nós, provavelmente Marcella Forte, uma garota também do sexto ano. – Quanto tempo, gente!

- Ai Cella, é mesmo! – berrou Smithie. A conversa é toda berrando agora. – Tem mais alguém conhecido aqui?

- Tem sim! Praticamente todo o povo. Julie, Martina, Manu, Lucy, Ralf, Kevin, Henry... Essas pessoas! – ela respondeu.

- Hum, legal! Vamos lá pra fora, quem sabe a gente encontra eles? – disse Smithie, e com um puxão, as três logo estavam passando pela porta de vidro.

- James, meu irmão está aqui, e meus primos também, se você tiver procurando alguém conhecido. Ainda assim, eu acho que você conhece bastante gente por aqui. – Mackenzie disse a James, e nos acenou, e nos a perdemos quando ela entrou na multidão que se formara atrás de nós.

- Bom, a gente não vai ficar parado né? 'Bora! – gritou Sirius, seguindo a direção que as quatro meninas foram. Speyer, Smith, Prongs, Wormtail e eu fomos atrás dele, que estava com as mãos pra cima e gritando o "_Peace and love to everyone that you meet, don't you worry..._". Meus amigos definitivamente não são normais.

* * *

James, Sirius, Peter, Smith, Speyer, Ralf e Manu Amiky, Marcella Forte, Julie Siaulys, Smithie, Speyerzinha, Martina France, eu e mais umas pessoas que eu conheci naquela noite, estávamos dançando juntos, no meio da pista. All Summer Long tocava, e todos nós pulávamos.

- E aí, Marcella! – eu disse, me virando para Marcella Forte, que estava dançando na minha frente.

- Hey Lupin! – gritou ela, colocando sua mão em meu braço, cantando o refrão da música. Sério, essas garotas de hoje em dia só podem querer é me _matar_.

Ai. Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra ia chegar. O funk americano, que é pior que qualquer funk que eu já ouvi. Só que, esse funk deixa as meninas ainda mais loucas, descendo até o chão a cada palavra da música, rebolando a toda e tudo.

- Vem Remus! – pronto. Alguém sempre tem que me chamar nesses momentos constrangedores de músicas americanas loucas e pervertidas. Mas o ponto foi que eu não sei QUEM me chamou. É, eu sou burro (até parece, eu sou O gênio!). E ok, não vou reclamar: quem me chamou foi Marcella, e bom, eu sou homem, afinal de contas!

_Observação da cena_: Pads está dançando com uma loira, os dois fazendo os mesmos movimentos, parecendo gêmeos siameses. Prongs está dançando numa rodinha com Smithie, Speyerzinha, Manu Amiky e Julie Siaulys. Peter desapareceu, deve estar na mesa de comida árabe. A outra rodinha consiste em Speyer e Smith com duas francesas que nunca vi na vida.

Kevin Bell e Henry Mustafar chegaram, e se infiltraram no meio de Marcella e eu. Fiz uma careta, e eles fingiram que não viram. Talvez eu não tenha tanto poder assim... Até parece, eu sou um maroto, tenho poder sim, e muito! Enfim, logo as outras meninas se infiltraram também, e aí virou uma grande rodinha.

- Remus, fala para os outros que daqui a pouco a banda vai se apresentar, sim? Obrigada! – gritou Mackenzie, passando por mim e indo para dentro da casa.

Então eu disse para Smithie, Marcella e Speyerzinha, que disse pro Bell, que disse pra Martina, que disse pro Ralf, que disse pra Manu, que disse pro James, que disse pra loira do Sirius que disse pro Sirius e assim foi.

* * *

Depois de uns vinte minutos, todos estavam na pista, esperando a banda. Uma música ainda tocava ao fundo, só que bem mais baixo do que antes. Era Putting on The Ritz, se não me engano. Todos ainda dançavam.

Nesse meio tempo, fiquei pensando em Dorcas. Sabe como é, não a vi por todo o verão, já que ela mora em Birmingham. Bem, eu sinto falta dela. Daquela risadinha sem graça, das bochechas rosadas, ah, de tudo. Ela e as outras garotas estarão aqui amanhã, então, sem problemas!

A banda finalmente entrou, com um bando de efeitos e tal, e começou com uma bem conhecida, Have You Ever Seen The Rain, e todos os convidados se animaram com tal música. Estávamos mais atrás da pista, pulando muito, as meninas dançando, e todos cantando.

- Hum, Remus? – alguém me chamou com uma voz risonha.

- Sim? – me virei e encontrei Smithie ao meu lado. Estranho, jurava ter visto ela com Speyerzinha agora a pouco.

E o inesperado foi quando Smithie colocou suas mini-mãos em meus ombros e me puxou pra ela. E a surpresa foi quando ela me inclinou para ela e me beijou. Isso mesmo, ela tinha me pegado e me beijado! Eu não queria ficar com ela, afinal, eu tinha Dorcas, eu amava Dorcas. No começo tentei me desvencilhar dela, só que acho que os hormônios masculinos falaram mais alto, por que... Eu meio que correspondi.

Nesse tempo, pude ouvir Martina France e Kevin Bell conversando.

**MF**: Kevin, você viu quem chegou?

**KB**: Não, quem foi?

**MF**: As garotas, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Mary McDonald e Dorcas Meadowes.

**KB**: Ah. Cara, nem quero ver a cara delas quando virem os garotos.

**MF**: Por quê?

**KB**: Bom, Sirius como sempre, agarrando uma loira pouco tempo atrás, James se amassando com uma outra, e olha só a cena aqui do lado...

**MF**: Ai meu Merlin, é a Mano!

**KB**: Isso mesmo, com o Lupin.

Me separei rapidamente da Smithie, o mais rápido que pude, mas vi que era tarde demais. Vi um vulto de cabelos dourados, e no segundo seguinte, ela não estava mais lá. Smithie saiu andando, sorrindo, como bem vi. Ela foi até Manu e outra garota, e as três cochicharam e viraram para me olhar.

Estou morto. É o fim da linha! Dorcas me viu, e agora já era. Tudo bem que não tínhamos nada assim, sério, confirmado, sei lá, mas estávamos quase! Merlin, Merlin, por quê comigo?! Torci para que ela não tivesse visto nada, mas no fundo eu sabia que ela tinha presenciado tudo, ou parte.

Comecei a pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. De acordo com Martina, Lily e Marlene também tinham chegado, e Pads e Prongs não estavam na melhor situação para serem encontrados por elas, se é que me entendem. Coitado de James, a ruiva vai estrangulá-lo, literalmente!

Corri pra dentro da casa de novo, a fim de dar uma satisfação pra Dorcas. Na sala do bar, com as mesinhas, ela não estava. Havia uma outra sala, com uma passagem, que provavelmente era uma sala de lareira, ou coisa do tipo. Resolvi entrar para ver, e encontrei uma cena não tão linda assim.

Eram dois casais se beijando. Um deles eu tinha certeza de quem era: Marlene McKinnon. Mas já o outro, eu não queria ter certeza de quem era. Mas eu sabia. Era ela. Ela estava me traindo por vingança! Marlene estava sentada – ou deveria dizer deitada? – com um garoto, francês provavelmente, já que era louro platinado.

E a Dorcas... Estava em pé, com um moreno alto e grande. O beijo era totalmente diferente do de Marlene, o dela era... Bom, eu não vou ficar descrevendo beijo nenhum de Dorcas nenhuma. Não acredito que ela fez isso, só não acredito!

Nunca imaginei que ela fosse esse tipo de pessoa, de vingança. Sempre tão doce, tão simpática, tão inocente e tão direita! Não sei mais no que pensar. Minha cabeça não está funcionando muito bem... Acho que até estou um pouco tonto...

- Eita Remus, olha só a Dor... – começou alguém ao meu lado, mas eu o cortei, me recompondo.

- Cala a boca. – eu meio que berrei, e saí da sala, eu não podia ficar lá. Não enquanto a menina que eu amava estava beijando outro. Não mesmo. E isso _não_ vai ficar assim, não pode e não vai mesmo.

Fui direto para o bar, e pedi um whisky de fogo. O barman só colocou um tico no copo, e eu logo tomei a garrafa de sua mão. Por mim, teria logo pedido rum, mas acabou que fui no whisky mesmo.

A banda lá fora continuava tocando, mas havia algumas pessoas dentro da casa. Passei os olhos pelas mesinhas e encontrei Prongs, Pads, Wormtail e Smith sentados em uma mesa, esparramados.

- Que noite ruim.

- Horrível.

- Podre mesmo.

Pelo jeito, Lily havia feito algo do tipo que Marlene e Dorcas fizeram. James sempre fica acabado quando se desaponta com Lily, e olha que não acontece muito, por isso quando acontece... Ele fica arrasado.

- Vocês não vão ficar aí parados, né?! – falou o Speyer, chegando de repente. – Não podem deixar barato assim. E Remus, uma dica: não chegue perto do Smith.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Speyer? – perguntou Sirius, intrigado.

- Vocês têm é mais é que... Aproveitar. Aproveitar, – ele disse, sorrindo safadamente. – as _meninas_. Coisa que aqui não falta, venhamos e convenhamos.

Nos entreolhamos e sorrimos. Isso é algum tipo de vingança, acho. Acredito que eu posso sim fazer o que eu bem entender, afinal, Dorcas meio que me deu o sinal verde para que eu faça o que quiser.

- Só uma coisa: a gente não vai falar elas, né? – falou Prongs, roubando minhas palavras.

- Não mesmo. – respondemos todos juntos.

* * *

Fomos lá para fora, e todos continuavam muito animados. Eu ainda estava, bem, bem bravo com Dorcas. Não faria mais senso ela vir falar comigo, para tirar satisfações do porque que eu beijei a Smithie? Acho que sim. Não, eu não acho, eu tenho certeza.

Padfoot foi lá para frente, a fim de encontrar alguma garota. E o James e eu ficamos por ali no meio, passando nossos olhos pelas pessoas, até que...

- Moony. Vamos fazer uma... Aposta. – Prongs falou, rapidamente. – Quem consegue beijar mais meninas até que esse show acabe.

Sim ou não? Marotos não desistem. Marotos nunca dizem não. Então, claro que sim.

- Fechado. – e ele saiu para o lado, ficando perto de uma garota de cabelos negros compridos, compridos, depois foi pegando na sua cintura... Ah não. Ele a beijou.

Olhando a minha volta, vi Smithie, Marcella e Manuela dançando perto de um grupo de garotos, que não paravam de encará-las. Anna Clara Schindler estava numa mesa com um garoto alto. E numa mesinha mais a frente estava a Speyerzinha e um garoto, que acho que era o irmão de Emily. Julie Siaulys, andando lentamente até a porta de vidro. Corri até ela, a puxei e colei minha boca na dela. Ela pareceu surpresa no começo, mas depois já estava com a mão na minha nuca, me puxando para ela.

Depois nós nos soltamos e ela foi para a casa, me dando mais um beijo curto. Voltei minha atenção então para a pista, que estava lotada já que a banda tinha começado a tocar o bis. Havia duas garotas dançando juntas, no lado direito, perto do bar. Fui até elas e me inclui no meio delas, que pareceram gostar (e muito!) da minha presença ali. O que logo aproveitei, chegando na mais baixinha das duas. Um beijo até que curto, já que a outra me agarrou, tomando o lugar da primeira, que resolvi chamar de Louise. A segunda virou Harriet.

Quando nos soltamos, vi que a outra nem ligou muito para o fato de Harriet ter pegado o seu lugar. Perguntei seus nomes, e descobri que eram Georgina e Arianna. Bom, quase acertei.

- Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-las. – disse.

- Nós sabemos. – as duas disseram, assim, na maior cara de pau. Não entendi, mas saí andando de qualquer jeito.

Parei ali no bar, e pedi mais um whisky de fogo, só para aquecer minha cabeça um pouco, e então ela chegou. Era uma indiana, muito bonita mesmo, que usava aqueles trajes estranhos que as indianas usam. Ela sorriu para mim e tomou o copo de whisky da minha mão, virando-o num só gole. Sacudiu a cabeça dizendo:

- Espero não me arrepender... – e pegou na minha cabeça. Foi um beijo tão curto quanto o de Georgina/Louise, mas o fator x que estava faltando foi uma certa safadeza. Ela pegou minha mão e a colocou em sua bunda. Dá pra acreditar? Sempre achei que indianas fossem super certinhas!

* * *

Estava partindo para a garota número cinco. Quem ela era? Molly Prewett, uma quartanista que sinceramente não sei o que estava fazendo ali, mas sempre soube que ela tinha uma pequena queda pelos marotos, então resolvi saciar sua vontade.

- Oi, Remus! – ela guinchou, largando uma tortinha de abóbora. – Como vai?

- Muito bem, Molly, e você? Como foram as férias?

- Nossa, foram ótimas!

- Então Molly, sabe o que é... –

- Pode ir baixando a bola aí, Moony, o show acabou e eu consegui seis. – Prongs havia chegado com uma garrafa de rum na mão, rindo como um louco. – Olá Prewett. Dê graças a mim que o Moony aqui não fez a barbaridade que ia fazer com você.

- Molly, não ouve o que ele disse, eu não ia fazer nada. Só estava botando a conversa em dia, é só. Nos vemos em Hogwarts. – saí rapidinho dali, afinal, James Potter quase sujou minha imagem dizendo aquilo, mas sei que ele estava alterado.

E Merlin! Não acredito que ele ganhou a aposta! Ainda bem que ele se esqueceu de apostar dinheiro.

Entrei na sala e me sentei numa mesa repleta de conhecidos: Smithie, Manuela, Bell, Mustafar, Amiky, Speyerzinha, irmão da Emily, Smith, Speyer, Padfoot e Wormy.

- E aí Remus, tá gostando da festa? – Smithie perguntou (quem mais poderia ser?).

- Sim, sim... –respondi.

- Moony-ey, eu ganhei a aposta! – o James disse, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – a Manu perguntou.

- É melhor você nem ficar sabendo. – Prongs falou.

- Ah, agora podem muito bem ir desembuchando. – Speyerzinha falou, meio rindo. Parei então para reparar no irmão da Emily. Ele tinha tipo uns vinte anos! Speyerzinha estava com ele? Que coisa louca!

- A gente fez uma aposta para ver quem pegava mais garotas até o final do showzinho. – Prongs explicou. Todos riram com a nossa infantilidade.

* * *

Depois de certo tempo, lá estávamos todos nós novamente na pista, dançando como se a música fosse acabar no seguinte instante, e nós não quiséssemos que ela acabasse. O álcool já tinha invadido minha cabeça, acho que eu já não raciocinava direito.

Então, Dorcas, Lily, Marlene e Mary chegaram, entrando no meio da nossa rodinha, com três outros garotos, que eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida. Não faziam nada de obsceno, mas ainda assim, era um absurdo. Como tinham coragem de fazer isso? Como ela pôde?

Aquela simplesmente não era a Dorcas que eu conhecia.

Por fim, resolvi me afastar dela, e a ignorá-la.

Padfoot beijava a mesma loira que tinha beijado no começo da festa, e James não parava de lançar olhares à Lily, que fingia que não via.

Me bateu uma raiva tão extrema, que eu senti que estava fora de mim. Olhei ao meu redor e encontrei o olhar de Smithie, que veio na minha direção. Ela se apoiou em mim e cochichou no meu ouvido "Está tudo bem, Remus?", e então, eu já não respondia pelos meus atos. Então beijei uma menina ali mesmo, na frente de todos.

* * *

Estávamos de volta para a mesa, agora juntada com outras duas. Todos acabados, bebíamos nada mais nada menos que água.

Smith ficava olhando da sua irmã pra mim, provavelmente querendo me matar.

- Meninas, venham dançar! – gritou Manuela, levantando e apontando para o jardim. Todas as garotas antes sentadas na mesa a seguiram para fora da sala. Elas puseram-se a dançar, enquanto nós apenas as olhávamos.

- Remus. – era o Smith.

- Sim?

- Você gosta da minha irmã? – cuma? Se eu gosto da irmã dele?

Eu não gosto da Smithie, pelo amor de Merlin! Não do jeito que ele acha que eu gosto, pelo menos. Eu amo Dorcas, é isso, não há nada entre Smithie e eu.

- O quê? – me fingi de desentendido.

- Você quer ter alguma coisa com a _minha irmã_? – perguntou ele, estreitando os olhos.

- Na verdade, não. Mas cara... – então ele me cortou.

- Então tá. – Smith sorriu e voltou sua atenção para as meninas que estavam dançando um pouco mais a frente.

Eu definitivamente não tenho amigos normais.

Continuei sentado, observando as pessoas, até que James e Sirius vieram sentar ao meu lado.

- O Smith ficou bravo com você? – perguntou o James.

- Eu acho que não. Ele simplesmente perguntou se eu gostava da Smithie, aí eu respondi que não e ele simplesmente saiu andando. Sabe, eu realmente não entendo meus amigos.

- Melhor não entender os seus amigos do que levar uma surra do Smith. – disse o Sirius.

- É verdade – eu disse, dando um sorriso típico dos marotos. – Mas então Pads, como anda a sua noite?

- Indo nos conformes, menos aquele incidente com Marlene... Até o começo das aulas tudo volta ao normal, de qualquer jeito...

- Minha noite também tá boa. – falou Prongs, cortando Padfoot, que emburrou.

A gente ficou um tempo sentado lá, então decidimos ir dançar. A pista estava bem mais vazia do que antes. Também né, a maioria dos convidados já havia ido embora. Nós entramos na rodinha onde todos estavam, inclusive Dorcas, mas eu to evitava olhar para ela.

Depois de um tempão dançando, colocaram uma musica lenta!

Uns casais se juntaram, e eu meio que sobrei, até que vi Emily, já com o cabelo todo solto, meio embaraçado, caindo nos ombros nus. Ela pôs as mãos no meu ombro, e eu na sua cintura.

- Emily, onde você estuda? Beauxbatons, certo? – perguntei, só pra ter um assunto mesmo. Sendo que eu não sabia mesmo onde ela estudava.

- Sim,e você estuda junto com James. Isso mesmo? – ela disse, apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Sim. – respondi sorrindo pra mim mesmo.

Sendo que eu não _deveria_ estar sorrindo, não depois de tudo que passei naquela noite, então desfiz o sorriso e fiz uma careta.

* * *

**N /F:** Oi, gente! Finalmente Manozinha e eu voltamos com Hoa Aloha. Na verdade, a demora toda foi em parte por causa de mim, já que eu fiz a besteira ao corrigir o capítulo. Bem, aqui está ele, todo reescrito e editado! Espero que gostem, logo logo o segundo vem.

Amo vocês, hoa alohas.

Beijinhos,

Flá.

Obs. Mano se pronuncia Manô.

* * *

**N/M:** OLÁ LEITORES!

Primeiro, mil desculpas por essa nossa sumida, haha, mas nós voltamos com TUDIO! Decidimos reescrever os capítulos, espero que gostem! Jajá o segundo cap vem, comentem que chega mais rápido! Obrigada, sem vocês essa fic não seria nada.

Amo muito todos vocês

Besitos,

Manô :)


End file.
